


Patron Saint of Stowaways

by Anlace



Series: Random Writing Prompts [5]
Category: Babylon - Fandom, Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Babylon 5 - Freeform, Boredom, Click, Fweep, Gen, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Patron Saint of Stowaways, Prompt Fic, Self Prompt, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, St. Francis of Assisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlace/pseuds/Anlace
Summary: Babylon 5 fourth season in the episode “Racing Mars' Dr. Stephen Franklin, and Ranger Marcus Cole are hiding out in the hold of a cargo ship. In the show, they played “I spy” to pass the time. I figured this could have happened too. Enjoy.





	Patron Saint of Stowaways

**Author's Note:**

> WRITING PROMPT: St. Francis of Assisi Medal. Patron Saint of Stowaways.

_ **Patron Saint of Stowaways** _

*CLICK*,*FWEEP*,*CLICK*,*FWEEP*

“If you don't stop that I may murder you.”

*CLICK*,*FWEEP*,*CLICK*,*FWEEP*

“Really Marcus, I _will_ hurt you.”

*CLICK*, “No you won't Stephen.” *FWEEP*

*CLICK*,*FWEEP*,*CLICK*,*FWEEP*

“What makes you think I won't?”

*CLICK*, “You've taken an oath.” *FWEEP*

*CLICK*,*FWEEP*,*CLICK*,*FWEEP*

“Not once did I _ever_ vow not to kill you!”

*CLICK*, “The oath of Hypocrites: 'Do no harm',” Marcus smiled widely and retracted his collapsible bo staff once more.*FWEEP*

Not for the first time Stephen regretted stowing away on the freight ship with the Ranger, if this mission weren't so vital... but sadly there was nothing he could do.

*CLICK*,*FWEEP*,*CLICK*,*FWEEP*


End file.
